HOA: Next Generation
by FabianNina4eva4568
Summary: Like every other story, this is the Anubis House residents' children and future. It's not as good as many of the others, but please give it a chance anyway? 'T' for future chapters. Couples are: Fabina, Jara, Peddie, Amfie, and Moy.


Hello! So, after seeing many 'Next Generation' HOA fanfics, I thought, 'Why the Hell not?' So, that is what I have for you here. Keep in mind, it's only the introduction of the kids, and at the bottom, it's the what the original Anubis house kids are doing now. I was going to put Faceclaims, but that was really difficult, so I kept them out. Sorry! And I know that lots of the kids' secrets are crushes, but I'm not that creative, sorry! Anyway, I hope you like, and please Read and Review or PM me if there is something specific you want to see in the future chapters.

Disclaimer: I only own the kids and my specific plot line.

PS: I have been rewatching a lot of Peddie scenes, so tell me in your review which kiss/scene is your favorite Peddie and Fabina, and I'll tell you mine in chapter two!

* * *

Rutters:

Sarah Anne:

**Age**: 16 years old, born September 17th, 2018

**Grade**: High School Sophomore

**Relationships**: Best friends with London Lewis and Evan Miller-Sweet.

**Personality**: She is totally a shy, straight-A student. She loves her parents and being a role model for her siblings. Even though her parents swear that she is theirs', she has Amber Millington blond hair and blue eyes.

**Secrets**: Depressed at school because she gets bullied a lot, so she cuts. Not her arms, but her legs where the scars cant be seen. She has a crush on her one of her best friends, Evan Miller-Sweet.

Hanna Nicole:

**Age**: 14 years old, born March 3rd, 2020

**Grade**: 8th grade

**Relationships**: BFFs with Marie Clarke

**Personality**: Street-smart and very bubbly and nice.

**Secrets**: Likes both Michael Clarke and Bobby Campbell. She is failing Math Class, and her parents dont know.

Victoria Leigh and Isabella Lynn:

**Age**: 12 years old, born June 17th, 2022

**Grade**: 6th

**Relationship**: These twins are like best friends. They are friends with Dove Lewis and Daniel Campbell.

**Personality**: They are both all smiles all the time. You never see one twin without the other.

**Secret**: They switch places in their classes.

Salem Paris:

**Age**: 7 years old, born December 12th, 2027

**Grade**: 1st

**Relationships**: Best friends with Michael Campbell, which her dad does not approve of.

**Personality**: Loves her daddy to death, and promised him that she wouldn't get married until she was 30. Nina doesn't approve of Fabian having his youngest daughter make promises that he knows she wont keep, but Salem doesn't know, all the same.

**Secrets**: None! Seeing as she is only 7.

Brad Lewis:

**Age**: 4 years old, born August 21st, 2030 (Same day as his daddy).

**Grade**: Preschool

**Personality**: A mini-Fabian to say the least. He is shy, smart, sweet, and adorable, just like his dad was at his age. Just because he is young, doesn't mean he doesn't understand his feelings for little Kate Clarke.

**Secret**: He has a huge crush on Kate Clarke.

Campbells:

Klariza Emily:

**Age**: 17 years old, born August 27th, 2017

**Grade**: High School Junior

**Relationships**: None. She hates other people.

**Personality**: She is a very shy person who likes to be alone. She hates school, like her father, but is very creative, like her mother.

**Secret**: Has a crush on her English teacher, which makes it hard to pay attention.

Bobby Jackson:

**Age**: 15 years old, born January 23rd, 2019

**Grade**: High School Freshman

**Relationship**: Dating Marie Clarke. Friends are Burkley Miller-Sweet and Michael Clarke.

**Personality**: A very nice and polite young man, taught by his father and godfather, Fabian.

**Secret**: Even though he is dating Marie, he has a huge crush on Hanna Rutter.

Daniel Fabian:

**Age**: 13 years old, born November 31st, 2021

**Grade**: 6th

**Relationship**: Friends with Victoria and Isabella Rutter, and Dove Lewis.

**Personality**: He has to retake 6th grade because he failed most of his classes. His parents were very understanding and have arranged to have a tutor help him pass this year. He is doing very well with his tutor and getting B's and A's this year.

**Secret**: Has a crush on both the Rutter twins.

Michelle Rose:

**Age**: 7 years old, born February 16th, 2027

**Grade**: 1st

**Relationships**: Best friends with Paris Rutter, Esme Lewis, and Aria Miller-Sweet.

**Secret**: Finds Esme very beautiful, but doesn't understand why. She won't ask her parents about it, or even talk to Esme about it.

Clarkes:

Marie Ana and Michael Roman:

**Age**: 14 years old, born April 12th (Marie) and April 13th (Michael) 2020

**Grade**: 8th

**Relationships**: Marie and Hanna are BFFs with Alexandria Lewis. Michael is friends with Bobby Campbell. Michael looks up to his older twin sister.

**Secret**: Michael knows, and doesn't approve of Brad's crush on his little sister Kate.

Eugene Edison:

**Age**: 10 years old, born May 17th, 2024

**Grade**: 4th

**Relationships**: None, friend or otherwise.

**Personality**: He doesn't like people and he hasn't found any girls he likes. He doesn't like school but he does well in it.

**Secret**: None.

Kathryn (Kate) Nathalia:

**Age**: 4, born September 30th, 2030

**Grade**: Preschool

**Friendships**: Brad Rutter

**Personality**: Sweet and smart, but can be really sassy. She is the only one who takes after her father in pulling pranks, and most times, she can get Brad to help her; seeing as Brad would do anything for her.

**Secret**: Has a crush on Brad, just like Nina did on Fabian in high school.

Lewis:

London Olivia:

**Age**: 16 years old, born June 31st, 2018

**Grade**: High School Sophomore

**Relationships**: Best friends with Sarah Rutter, like Amber was to Nina; and Evan Miller-Sweet, like Amber was to Fabian.

**Personality**: She is a bubbly, loud, and clever teenager. She is almost an exact replica of her mother, with great fashion sense, and matchmaker personality. The only difference between London and her mother is the fact that she likes playing sports like volleyball and basketball, and she excels in them. She found out about Sarah's crush on Evan, and has been trying to get 'Evarah' together, and swears that they will by the years' end.

**Secrets**: She knows that Evan has a crush on Sarah. She takes pills to help her focus, but her parents or her friends have any idea.

Alexandria May:

**Age**: 14 years old, born May 6th, 2020

**Grade**: 8th

**Relationships**: Friends with Marie and Michael Clarke, as well as Hanna Rutter.

**Personality**: While London is like her mom, Alexandria is more like her dad. She doesn't care what she wears, if its designer or not, but will dress up occasionally. She likes to pull minor pranks on her sisters, only because they freak out at the littlest things.

**Secret**: She knows about Hanna's crush on Michael and Bobby, but she likes them both as well.

Dove Alison:

**Age**: 12 years old, born July 20th, 2022

**Grade**: 6th

**Relationships**: Friends with Victoria and Isabella Rutter, as well as Daniel Campbell.

**Personality**: This girl has her own personality. She excels in her studies, as well as being super friendly. She was the one who helped Daniel retake 6th grade, and he is forever grateful.

**Secret**: Has a crush on Daniel.

Angel Michelle:

**Age**: 10 years old, born October 15th, 2024

**Grade**: 4th

**Relationships**: She really wants to be friends with Eugene, but he doesn't want to be friends with her. Even though he has said hurtful things to her, she still wants to be friends.

**Personality**: Very passionate about doing what is right, as well as her studies.

**Secret**: Has a very large crush on Eugene.

Esme Rosalie:

**Age**: 7 years old, born July 31st, 2027

**Grade**: 1st

**Relationships**: Best friends with Michelle Campbell, Aria Miller-Sweet, and Paris Rutter.

**Personality**: She takes after her mom in some ways, her dad in others. She likes to laugh, and likes to make others laugh as well.

**Secret**: She notices that Michelle looks at her in some weird ways, but chooses not to say anything.

Miller-Sweets:

Evan Thomas:

**Age**: 16 years old, born December 28th, 2018

**Grade**: High School Sophomore

**Relationship**: Best friends with London Lewis and Sarah Rutter.

**Personality**: Evan, London, and Lewis are like the original Sibuna. Without the mystery, it is rare to see one without the others. Without a doubt, the Osirians' son is wrapped around the Chosen One's daughter, like a moth to a flame. (Remind you of anyone?)

**Secret**: Has a crush on Sarah.

Burkley Keith:

**Age**: 15 years old, born September 25th, 2019

**Grade**: High School Freshman

**Relationships**: Friends with Bobby Campbell.

**Personality**: Burkley is like Eddie before he came to Anubis house. He is a player and has dated lots of girls.

**Secret**: He is no longer a virgin.

Jade Emma and Jordan Joseph:

**Age**: 13 years old, born February 6th, 2021

**Grade**: 7th

**Relationships**: They are the only children from the Anubis friends in the 7th grade, so their best friends are each other.

**Personality**: Jade used to be friends with Daniel, so she misses him. He was her first kiss, which ended his friendship with Jordan. Jordan doesn't care about Daniel anymore, since he is very protective of his younger sister.

**Secret**: Jade likes Daniel, but everybody in her family knows, so its not a big deal. Jordan doesn't have any secrets.

Aria Rachel:

**Age**: 7 years old, born May 27th, 2027

**Grade**: 1st

**Relationships**: Best friends with Esme Lewis, Michelle Campbell, and Paris Rutter.

**Personality**: Sassy, and that is how Patricia knows that Aria is her daughter. She loves giving sarcastic remarks and loves life.

**Secret**: None.

Parents:

**Nina Rutter**: A history teacher at her daughters' high school. She told Fabian when she was pregnant with Sarah, that they would try for a son, no matter how many times it took. And it took 5 tries. So, when she was pregnant with Brad, she told Fabian that this was her last pregnancy, and after this baby, he was getting 'fixed.' Fabian agreed, but only after he found out the baby was a boy. Ever since then, they haven't had another child, and Nina still looked as beautiful as she did the day she married Fabian.

**Fabian Rutter**: Fabian decided to write a book about him and Nina's love story, with the mystery included, but Patricia, Eddie, Mara, Jerome, Joy, Mick, Amber, and Alfie didn't want to be in it. So, Fabian made all new characters, and used him and Nina's middle names for their characters. This book has topped the best seller list for 2 years now, and has made it so he and his family can live not in a mansion, but a big enough house, where all his kids have their own rooms, and there are 3 guest bedrooms. He is thinking about making a sequel. After Brad was born, he did indeed get fixed, and he thinks (and Nina secretly agrees) that it has improved their sex life. Fabian made sure that their room was sound-proof, which Nina very much approved. The two are still very much in love and proving it at least once a week, sometimes way more then that. It's funny, because Fabian was the shyest teenager in Anubis House, and now, he and Nina are the couple who have sex all the time.

**Mick Campbell**: Mick now works at the same high school with Nina, except as a gym teacher. Nina and him eat lunch together everyday, and talk about their children, bills, and spouses. Mick and Nina are actually very close, almost as close as Mick and Fabian are.

**Joy Campbell**: Joy is now a professional photographer, for models and pets. She has her own studio, and is very popular, all over the world. The two of them are also still very much in love, and prove it at least 2 times a week, since Joy comes home late.

**Mara Clarke**: Mara now owns a pet store, after going to college to be a vet. She loves doing what she does, and always comes home to surprise her family with new pets.

**Jerome Clarke**: Jerome now owns his own law firm with Alfie called Lewis and Clarke. Jerome and Alfie both graduated college with highest honors in law and business. They both are fantastic lawyers and love doing what they do. Mara and Jerome are still very much in love, but since Jerome works late nights, they don't prove it as much as the others. Every Saturday night, though is their date night.

**Alfie Lewis**: Alfie is a huge part of Lewis and Clarke. Alfie really likes working as a lawyer, as it saves him from all the drama of the 6 girls in his house.

**Amber Lewis**: After having her 6 girls, she started her own fashion magazine. She can work from home, which she loves, and she is able to watch over her little Esme. Amber and Alfie still love each other so much, but Amber hasn't been feeling up to having sex with Alfie lately and it makes Alfie wonder: Is she cheating on him?

**Patricia Miller-Sweet**: Patricia is now a nanny, almost like Nanny 911. She helps parents in surrounding areas with their crazy children and she is very well respected in the community.

**Eddie Miller-Sweet**: Eddie is a surgeon at Liverpool Hospital, majoring in the brain and the heart. He is very well respected in the hospital and he also has a very high successful rate. He and Patricia are in love a lot, but only have a special night for themselves once a month, and they are okay with that.


End file.
